


Stream Servicing

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Billy and Teddy have a day to themselves, with Teddy streaming on Twitch. Billy however, gets in a mood.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Stream Servicing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, still rusty at smut but hopefully not too bad. Just need more of these dorks.

Life couldn’t get any better for Billy Kaplan, he was living the life his early teen self only dreamed of. He was a superhero, complete with reality warping powers and a flashy costume (with a cape!!!). His, what shall you say, extended family was his favourite Avenger. He lived in an expensive, swanky penthouse in Manhattan. Oh and he was living with the man of his dreams, who was also a superhero and the heir to the Kree/Skrull empire. And being engaged, would soon relate him to that. What a trip. 

Said man of dreams was in the kitchen as Billy walked in from a shower. Teddy was shirtless with shorts, filling up his water bottle from the tap. Made Billy feel overdressed in the warmer weather, but the view is appreciated. Teddy happily accepted a kiss on the cheek from his fiance after Billy floated up to meet him. Billy has encouraged Teddy to be more himself even casually. Himself as in reflecting his duel heritage by leaving his skin green and his body taller and more muscular. The thinly veiled thirsting aside, Teddy happily accepted. Just Billy had to learn an enlarging spell on the furniture. Nonetheless, it was welcome and the fun never stopped. 

“I’m gonna go streaming a minute” Teddy said as Billy clinged onto him, nestling his face in his neck. Today was a quiet day at home, just for a break. And there was nothing much better than gaming with fans. 

“Mmhm, Lego Star Wars?” 

“Close, maybe later. Battlefront III. Need to catch up with the update” Teddy replied, giving Billy another fond smooch. 

“M’kay, I’ll just be watching some Pokemon” said Billy, dropping down to land on his feet. Teddy leaned down to kiss him once more, before moving to the large desk that housed Teddy’s desktop. He tried to keep it as tidy as when they first moved in, but paper and disk cases piled up somewhat over the months. The desktop itself was much cleaner in set up, only with a mic extension attached to a crane. Both of them had massively popular Twitch channels, largely because it was as Hulkling and Wiccan, not Billy and Teddy. Mostly sticking with Nintendo, Star Wars, MMORPG’s and Lego, it was a friendly community of viewers. Billy got some water and opened the fridge freezer for a lime icy pole by the time Teddy opened the stream. 

“..... Hey, how is everyone doin’ today?” he said into the mic, as he usually does in his warm friendly voice “Just gonna be playing some rounds of Battlefront for you guys…. Scariff is looking preeetty good- Thank you SpideyWhities for the $10, awesome name if you know what I mean… where’s Wiccan? He’s just in the kitchen right now- here he comes now” Billy walked over to the desk and rested his chin on Teddy’s shoulder. 

“Heyy guys” Billy said with a shy giggle, kissing Teddy on the cheek, before the lips and then departing to the bedroom. 

“Aww, he’s looking forward to Pokemon, that’s why… aw, love you guys too” Teddy said, looking at Billy as he left, before going back to the chat “Ok, right, Luke I think, surprise surprise to no one” Billy entered the bedroom and sat on the big cozy bed. He summoned his laptop and rested it on the Spider-Man bedsheets to start up the cartoon. From his view on from the bed, the open door only _just_ showed Teddy at his desk facing him to the side. The man in question occasionally glanced at him with a smile, and was met with one in return. Billy continued with the show, Team Galactic was trying to capture the Sinnoh lake trio. But he couldn’t quite focus on the episode when he could see Teddy’s pecs and handsome face from right in front of him too. His kind words to his fans inadvertently only made it harder to concentrate. Billy, desperate to keep himself busy, grabbed the lime icy pole and stuck it in his mouth. But that didn’t help at all when he remembered why he even got lime in the first place. Wasn’t exactly size accurate, but Billy couldn’t help but imagine. He closed his eyes, the earphones barely on his mind as he moved the cold stick up and down between his lips, even moaning as he licked inside. He snapped out briefly to see Teddy’s eyes flash back and forth between him and the screen. Mouse and keyboard were clicking away but Teddy was blushing hard. Billy just snickered and pulled it out. Teddy just smirked and chuckled. 

“Sorry, B- Wiccan was being silly” he laughed and continued “Woah, ah! Vader, get away dad!” Billy tried watching the episode, but not even Hunter J’s helicarrier getting shot out of the sky into the lake could distract him. Or the feeling in his shorts. He adjusted his briefs but couldn’t help but leave his hand close. He was in a mood, and he needed satisfaction. And jerking off or getting a dildo really didn’t cut it after their first time. He looked at Teddy again, who side-eyed him and smiled fondly. He definitely noticed. 

“Oh cutscene time” he said out loud, eyes going back to the screen with his smile intact. Billy knew his queue. He hopped off the bed and got down on his hands and knees, crawling out the door to the desk. Teddy noticed him out of the corner of his eye Billy and nervously smiled. Trying not to say anything, and pretending to be more invested in the game, Teddy kept still as Billy crawled under his desk. Since it was bigger, it was easier to crawl under. He bumped his head once, with a non-verbal response beyond the light thud. Billy scratched his head and silently yelped. 

“Ah, sorry, big legs and small desk haha” Teddy said to the camera as an excuse, all while Billy was settling himself down in between Teddy’s knees. It was a nice view, the thick green thighs, the black shorts hugging them, the big bulge underneath. Teddy couldn’t really see Billy without making it noticeable, he was too enclosed, but he felt the soft, slender hands rubbing his shins and calves. He tried to shapeshift the blush away, but the red showed through the green cheeks as his heartbeat and breathing hitched. Hopefully the room lighting and camera quality were on his side. He felt Billy kiss his left knee, before practically sucking on it, before leaving with a nip to do the same to the right. Moving his hands up, Billy rubbed his fiancé’s thighs slowly. This was when Teddy’s concentration really started to get challenged. Damn this long cutscene. 

“Oh wow, no way” Teddy said suddenly, trying to make it seem like it was a reaction to a line, not Billy’s hands going closer and closer up his thigh to his shorts. Without missing a beat, Teddy felt one of Billy’s hands move up past his shorts to play with the leg hole of his briefs. The cutscene that felt like forever was over and he could get back to playing just as Billy slipped a finger under to tickle his balls. His boner was tenting sideways in his shorts, straining both materials tightly. Billy played with the fly, creeping more fingers that fondled the sack much to Teddy’s (pleasurable) discomfort. Teddy felt Billy tug on his shorts. He had to have Luke crouch behind a wall so he could really think about his next move. In both contexts….

“Ok, so there’s three guys… gotta go over there….” he said, trying to subtly lift his butt up. Teddy fake adjusted himself in his chair for Billy to pull his shorts clean off. Just in his tighty whities, Teddy made a move in the game while Billy fondled him through the white blended-cotton. From his angle, especially with Teddy pushed back a bit more, he looked even more magnificent. Ripped green body shifting under the pressure he was currently feeling, eyes pasted onto the screen that occasionally cringed at the sensations down below, blonde hair now sweating slightly. He was biting his lip every so often, trying to act casual and occasionally making a comment about the game, desperately trying not to make it sound like a moan. His massive erection in his big briefs was still barely contained and just waiting for that breath of freedom. One knee was shaking and jumping up and down to occupy it as Billy continued to massage him. Moving forward, Billy rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s erection in the soft material. It felt nice, the musky scent too, and especially for Teddy’s knee bobbing to increase and his breathing to shake. 

“Oh s-shit! Almost got caught. Die stormtroopers!” said Teddy, trying not to shake or move. Billy smiled and turned his cheek to face his front, before mouthing Teddy’s length through his briefs. Teddy jolted slightly, making commentary on the game as he desperately clutched the controller in his grip to stop himself from running his hand through Billy’s hair. Billy was almost worried he was gonna break the controller if he kept this up. Still, the temptation only increased when Billy moved down to the head, flicking it with his tongue. Teddy’s signature white underwear was already getting transparent with the mix of precum and saliva from Billy’s tongue, Teddy would rather have them off than stained. He knew Billy knew this, so he once again tried to subtly lift his butt up for Billy to slip his tighty whities off his legs. 

Teddy breathed in as the cold air hit his crotch. Billy held onto Teddy’s big green dick with one hand to prevent it from slapping upwards to the camera’s view as he took Teddy’s briefs off his feet completely with the other. Now completely naked and erection in his fiancé’s hands, Billy made a slow rub up the thick width. His fingers didn’t even meet his thumb all the way round. It was _just so big_ , on the brink of being “ _too big_ ”. And this was apparently his default. Billy couldn’t resist moving his lips forward to kiss the big swollen head, slowly moving his tongue around it. 

“Ok, chest, give me that chest” Teddy spat out, trying to be excited for the loot and was desperate to keep himself composed. It took all of him to keep his hands from pushing Billy down. But Billy was more than happy to do so himself, inhaling more of his man into his mouth. Billy smiled up at Teddy who did not dare look down. He smiled at the game, but Billy knew that wasn’t a smile he had for games. 

“O-Ok, we got… ah-A staff and a shirt, which I probably need right now” Teddy chuckled, while trying not to fidget. Billy pressed his teeth down slightly for a tease, which Teddy definitely felt by tensing up, before Billy pushed himself down more as slowly as possible. Teddy cringed at the sensations, knowing he was on camera for a ton of people, not knowing what was happening in between his legs. He was lucky this was an action level, or else he wouldn’t make it past a cutscene. He heard Billy hum in satisfaction, hopefully more quiet than the desktop fan was on the mic. Billy’s eyes almost began to water by the time his nose brushed up against Teddy’s blonde pubic hair. Teddy probably unconsciously adjusted to Billy’s mouth to fit but still it was a lot. Just a bit more. He angled his neck up so the rest of Teddy’s impressive length fit down his throat. He was breathing heavily through his nose, as was Teddy trying not to open his mouth too much. Teddy scrunched up his nose as he accidentally died in the game for the brief second he lost concentration. Hopefully it wasn't subtle that he needed an outlet to get SOME reaction out. 

“Damn it, I-I’m sorry guys, I’m a wayyy better jumper than that!” he said, stopping himself as he tried not to cringe from Billy’s light magical fingers playing with his balls. They were about ready to burst. Billy continued his steady, slow pace with his lips up and down Teddy’s length. He felt one hand move down his thigh to presumably Billy’s own shorts. 

“Oh shoot, gotta fight General Grievous now” sighed Teddy as the boss fight appeared. Now was an opportunity to loosen up a bit. Billy was trying to take his shorts off without bumping the table. Teddy felt him shuffle underneath, but Billy on his knees managed to get them off, leaving him in Fantastic Four briefs and a red singlet. He threw them to the side next to Teddy’s chair wheel, out of the corner of his eye. Billy kept his steady pace, not to hit his head on the desk cause that hurts more than it should. All the while massaging himself through his briefs. Billy made a slurping noise, followed by another hum which made Teddy jerk slightly. Hopefully the desktop fan blocked that. Teddy kept dodging the spinning lightsabers, briefly looking at the chat and seeing nothing alluding to what Billy was doing right now. Teddy felt his balls building, his knee was bouncing hard, and Grievous's health bar was getting lower. Any moment now, just gotta time it well. Both of Billy’s hands moved to his thighs and rubbed at random and Teddy bit his lip. 

“Come on, come on” Teddy breathed out a chant. One more hit… one more move… “Ah- Yes!” Teddy blurted as he came in loads in Billy’s mouth. Grievous fell to the ground defeated “We did it! Oh my god, that was rough” Teddy was free to enjoy the cutscene in utter bliss as Billy swallowed every last drop, licking around the head to clean him off. 

“Well… I think we can wrap it up here, just checking the chat….” Teddy sighed in bliss, trying to not seem like he got the best blowjob of his life “Love you too! Thanks so much for watching…. Thanks XWomanLover for the $15… What do you guys think I should play tomorrow? Overwatch or Lego Harry Potter?” Billy finished licking the sides up and used his singlet to dry him off “.... Lego Harry Potter it is, might throw in a round of League of Legends in to, if you guys are interested…. Thanks RedxRobin for the $20! Ok guys, that’s it. Hope you have a great evening. Stay safe, bye” Teddy turned the camera off and logged out. As soon as he was sure, he pushed himself away from the desk to see Billy sitting down, clutching Teddy’s own white undies, while also wearing a cheeky smirk. 

“Someone’s confident today” Teddy chuckled, slapping his naked thigh for Billy to sit “Have fun baby?” 

“You know I do, babe” Billy replied, crawling up to sit in Teddy’s lap. He draped his arms over his broad shoulders and kissed him, letting Teddy taste himself. He still felt the large soft dick in between his clothed cheeks “I was trying to be subtle, but you know” 

“I do know now, but we’ll know for sure if anyone else does in the press tomorrow, the Bugle would be all over that” Teddy replied in between kisses, rubbing his strong hands up and down Billy’s back. 

“I’ll just erase the memory or something” Billy snickered with a shrug. 

“If you could baby, we might as well just start an Onlyfans like Iceman for extra money” Teddy replied with a joined laugh from Billy “Besides, I-I kinda liked the risk” 

“I-I’m glad you think so” Billy stuttered back, still in the shaky bliss of the aftermath. 

“Oh! Well next time you’re streaming, you’ll be sitting on my face, see how you like it” Teddy chuckled, but earning a friendly pec slap. 

“Hey, you know I won’t keep my mouth shut” Billy protested with a pout 

“I’m aware” Teddy said with a cheeky smirk, getting another friendly slap. 

“Last thing Animal Crossing viewers need is me moaning your name” Billy replied, trying to hold back a laugh under his protests. 

“Like Battlefront narrowly missed my usual response to your mouth on my dick?” Teddy counted, his smile now wide and toothy to match Billy’s own. 

“Same difference” Billy replied smiling, massaging his fiancé’s hair lovingly. 

“We shall see about then. But for now… gotta satisfy you and this Thing” Teddy replied as he poked Billy’s leaking erection in his briefs, the Fantastic Four logo stretched around it. Billy giggled as Teddy hooked his legs under his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

“Clobbering time” Billy said before giving Teddy a kiss as they moved to the bedroom. Teddy’s hands gripped Billy’s butt and Billy hugged tighter. Both hummed in satisfaction. 

“Flame on” Teddy replied with a giggle and another kiss back, before taking Billy’s undies off, and enjoying the rest of the day to themselves. 


End file.
